Hungry Eyes
by hermyandronforevr
Summary: Hermione and Draco are studying on a hot day...or supposed to be. What happens when things get more complicated than either of them ever thought they would? Rated R for strong sexual themes.


**This is a fic by me and my friend Amber. Please review and tell us what you think.**

**Hungry Eyes**

Hermione stared across the table at Draco. She pulled at her shirt that was now sticking to her with sweat. She felt disgusting. It was such a hot day and she was stuck inside. She couldn't believe she was spending her Saturday tutoring a person she didn't even like. But she'd told Professor McGonagall she would and she had to keep her promise. He was staring deeply into her eyes as she talked but she could tell he wasn't really listening to a word she was saying.

She finally got fed up and slammed her book shut. "What the hell are you staring at! Do you want to pass this Transfiguration exam or not?"

"I don't want to be here any more than you do, Granger," he said. He tugged at the front of his white t-shirt which was drenched in sweat. Hermione had to admit that even though he was a manipulative bastard son of a Death Eater he was still hot as a Filibuster Firework.

"Well, then why am I wasting my free day on you?" she contorted.

"Because you're a good goody and do everything the teachers ask of you," he answered. "I'm here by force. You're here by choice."

She stared at him with contempt. She couldn't think of a come back, so she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Will you please concentrate? If I have to be here at least put forth some effort."

He got up from the table and wandered around their empty Common Room. She watched him in distain as he moved to the window. She hated the fact that they shared living quarters but she hated even more that she was now trying to help him and he wasn't even trying.

Her eyes grew about three sizes when she saw Draco take the bottom of his shirt and pull it over his head. He was definitely easy on the eyes but she didn't want to think of him that way. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelped at him.

"What?" he replied. "It's hot as bloody hell in here. I'm not going to fry just because your afraid of the male body."

"I'm not afraid," she responded indignantly. "I don't think it's very professional, that's all."

"Well, why don't you take yours off," he said with a smirk. "Then we'll match."

She pondered for a moment and thought of their bare bodies being close to one another. But she quickly snapped out of it and said, "That's not funny, Malfoy!"

He laughed at her and sat back down.

"Now," she said. "Back to work."

He ignored her and propped his legs onto the table. She saw Draco staring at her wet t-shirt and quickly pulled it from her body. She felt awkward and greatly regretted not wearing a bra that day. It was just so damn hot she couldn't force herself to put on more clothing than required. She felt her skirt clinging her legs and it was beginning to get more than uncomfortable.

"Okay," she started. "The transfiguration of the larger animals is more difficult because the mass takes—what are doing!"

"What?" he said again as if he wasn't doing anything at all. "It's fucking hot in here and you with your wet clothes are not helping me deal with it."

Hermione decided to take the statement as a compliment but couldn't help but be offended.

"You know what?" she yelled as she stood up. "I don't have to take this. I'm doing you a favor by wasting my time here with you and you act like you can't even pretend to pay att…"

She was not able to continue her ranting because Draco's mouth was in the way. He'd gotten up, grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her into a passionate needy kiss. She wanted to push him away from her but her arms and legs had become jelly-like. Before she could stop herself she let Draco's tongue enter her mouth. At first, she felt disgusted, then noticing how good of a kisser he was and those thoughts were quickly diminished.

She allowed him to pick her up and sit her down on the table they'd been working on. While still kissing her, Draco's hands made their way up her shirt and to her sweaty breasts. She felt him massaging them slowly and she quivered under his touch. She scooted up so their bodies couldn't be any closer together.

He removed his hands and began unbuttoning her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders. His lips left her mouth and traveled down her neck and to her chest. She let a quiet moan escape her lips. He placed his hands on Hermione's thighs and they glided their way up her skirt. She had the urge to stop him, but the urge for him to continue was stronger. His hands took the side of her underwear and pulled them off of her. He threw them across the room and they landed on the head of the statue in the corner. He returned his hands and inserted two fingers inside of her.

She moaned before she could stop herself. In her head she was arguing with herself to make him stop but if felt so good she let him keep going. She felt him put another finger inside her and move his hand back and forth. As she arched her back she couldn't help but whimper some more. She didn't know how much more she could take before she would burst. She rocked her hips to make his fingers go deeper.

Her head fell back and she groaned, "_Harder_."

He obeyed. Then to her disappointment he removed his hand from her. She looked at him in confusion until he reached behind her and unzipped her skirt. He pulled it down and discarded it to the floor. She was surprised that she didn't feel strange being naked in front of him. Her hands made their way to his pants and felt his erection through the material. She rubbed it softly causing him to become even harder. She unfastened his pants and he took them off. He stood in front of her in nothing but his boxers. His hard penis was very visible through the thin underwear.

She pulled him onto her as she lay back on the table. He pulled his boxers off of him and let them fall on top of his other clothes. He positioned himself above her. He paused and said, "Are you sure?"

She thought for a moment. She was a virgin and she didn't know if this was how she wanted to lose her most prized possession. Did she really want to give it up on a table in the middle of a Common Room to a person she couldn't even stand let alone love. After pondering for a few minutes she grabbed his hips and pushed him inside of her. She immediately regretted it because of the pain it caused her. It felt like her vagina was on fire. Two tears ran down her cheeks as she closed her eyes in anguish.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. He actually sounded worried. This shocked Hermione but she nodded and signaled for him to continue. He moved his hips back and forth slowly. After five minutes the feeling Hermione was experiencing went from a stinging sensation to enjoyment. She couldn't help but to scream out his name. With this signal Draco quickened his pace. Hermione's nails dug into the pale flesh of his back. She bit her lip as he moved inside of her body.

She met his moves with her hips rocking and called out his name. Their bodies were drenched with sweat. His breath quickened and she knew he was on the brink of orgasm. Their bodies were so close she could feel his heartbeat. To her it was as if they were one person. She felt her body begin to shake. She was getting light-headed and a high feeling was coming on her. They came together and it was over. Her head tilted to the side and she moaned, "Ron!"

Draco pulled back and said, "What the hell? I'm not Weasley!"

"No!" she exclaimed. "_Ron!_"

Ron was standing at the doorway of the Common Room in awe with a hurt expression on his face.

**Okay, there's the first chapter. It will be continued. So please review and tell us what you think.**


End file.
